Welcome to the Show (scene)
This is how Welcome to the Show the scene goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Morro the Ghost Ninja: Welcome to the show~ The Diesel Trio and Mal: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Diesel: We're here to let you know~ 'Arry, Bert, Mal and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Mal: Our time is now~ The Diesel Trio and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Diesel, Morro and Mal: Your time is running out~ The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ the Steambooms, Cyberlings, Skylanders and the Dazzlings are watching Gordon: How are we supposed to play over them from up here? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Gordon. honking Look! turn and see DJ Pon-3 in her car and Jazz walking beside her Mike: You two got some speakers to help us? Pon-3 nods and turns her car into a stage. Jazz raises two speakers and laser lights from his back Bertram T. Monkey: That's awesome.Matau Right, bro? nods Jay: Wowza! Ryan F-Freeman: Cool!Evil Ryan Evil me. In case if the Diesel Trio tries to run away shoot their legs and feet with the Kragle. Ryan nods Gordon: Sweet! the stage The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-ay~ We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop us now~ Ryan F-Freeman and Nya: NOW!!! The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name~ Nya: I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame~ Mordecai, Rigby, Batman(The LEGO Movie), Ronin and Lloyd: The one and only thing~ James, Gordon, Toby, Matau, Jay, Cole and Zane: That I am here to bring~ The Dazzlings, Cyberlings, Cupcake Slash, Contralto, Predaking, Crash, Cody Fairbrother and Charlie: Is music~ Is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders: Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set~ Yourself~ Apart!~ Morro the Ghost Ninja: Hey! There's Ryan. He's got help and got the Realm Crystal with him! Mal: And in order to get it, if the bands up there want to have a real Battle of the Bands, then they'll get one! Diesel: Yes. What you said, Mal. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: What we have in store (Ah-ah)~ All we want and more (Ah-ah)~ We will break on through (Ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you!~ project siren projections Ryan F-Freeman: Lloyd. Garmadon. You and the ninja get your weapons out.his Keyblade This is going to get rough! do so as the Sirens close in. Then the bands start playing so hard that they project rainbow soundwaves Sir Daniel Fortesque:the keytar and diamond flies out and hits Morro's siren projection Henry: the tambourine and butterflies fly out and hit Mal's siren projection Ryan F-Freeman, Matau T. Monkey, Thomas, Adagio Dazzle and Evil Ryan:vocalizing Diesel, 'Arry, Bert and Mal: vocalizing Ryan F-Freeman: grunts At least my pendant protects me.Morro I'm not giving you the Realm Crystal, Morro!! Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Mal and Morro: vocalizing Ryan F-Freeman:his Keyblade to hold off the shockwaves Hurry, Lloyd! Hold on to my Keyblade! Lloyd: I can't reach! tumble over onto the ground and Thomas' microphone flies out of his hand and lands near Timothy Ryan F-Freeman: I'll never give you the Realm Crystal, Morro! Evil Ryan and Adagio Dazzle: Timothy! We need you!! stands in front of them and tears off his jacket Nya: Get ready to be defeated, Morro.DJ Pon-3 and Jazz You two. Turn up the volume to max! do and DJ Pon-3 turns a record Ryan F-Freeman: Get your pendants glowing, girls and Cyberlings.pendant glows blue Timothy: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Timothy, Evil Ryan and Ryan F-Freeman: Not singing just for popularity~ Timothy, Evil Ryan, Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is the bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ But we have got the light~ The Dazzlings, Cupcake Slash, Contralto, Matau and the Skylanders: Of friendship on our side~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Lloyd and friends. Let's sing! The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of my friendship~ Survives, survives~ The Steambooms, Cyberlings, Dazzlings, Matau and the Skylanders and Crowd: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives!~ large alicorn projection destroys the siren projections and the Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro's pendants Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me. Come with me. Ryan does Ryan F-Freeman: Wait till the Diesel Trio stand up and you spray their legs and feet with the Kragle. Diesel Trio stand up Ryan F-Freeman: NOW!! Ryan sprays their legs and feet with the Kragle Evil Ryan: Let's see if they try to run now. The Diesel Trio, Mal and Morro: off-key We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Crowd: and jeers Diesel: I can't run away! Evil Ryan: Ha-ha! Because I sprayed you with the Kragle. Ryan F-Freeman: You don't have to suffer the same fate like the Dazzlings, Diesel.Morro And as for you, Morro. You have no power with that pendant of yours. police truck, shaped like Strongarm's vehicle mode, drives up Morro the Ghost Ninja: Hey, Ryan! Please! Let me go. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'll let you go, Morro. In another dimension!the portal To Foundation Prime with you!Morro to the portal police woman, based on Strongarm, climbs out Morro the Ghost Ninja: You'll pay for this, Ryan!!!into the portal as it closes Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Officer. Strongarm (EG): Hello, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Strongarm? How did you get here? Ryan F-Freeman (EG):off-screen I told her about what happened. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, friend. I guess why...Gasps Thomas: Is it me or am I seeing two Ryans and the human world's version of Strongarm? Percy: Maybe you're seeing two Ryans and the human world's version of Strongarm, Thomas. Evil Ryan: They should be paying me and Ronin to put up with this. Adagio Dazzle: I think Percy is right. Ryan F-Freeman (EG) Hello, chap. I see you met Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Here. Evil Ryan and Ronin Ronin: Thank you. Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess I've got a Sci-Twi version of me. Strongarm (EG): And there seems to be another me, too. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Ryan. Why are you wearing that pendant? whispers to him Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Thanks for telling me. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess you got glasses like Sci-Twi. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Wait a minuet. Let me get this right. to Ryan F-Freeman You're a human. to Ryan F-Freeman You're a cyborg. And the Diesel Trio can't sing without their pendants. Ryan F-Freeman: Exactly. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Really? up bits of Diesel's and Mal's pendants I think that's why those things are special to them. Strongarm arrests them Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you enjoy a fun time in prison, Mal. Mal: a rasberry at him Matau T. Monkey: Where are you taking them, Strongarm? Strongarm (EG): To my home. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll say something to Diesel what Twilight said to Sunset.his pendant and starts talking in the voice of Twilight Sparkle Diesel: Uh-oh! He's looking at me. Matau T. Monkey: Could you let my master say something, Diesel? Diesel: What is it? Matau T. Monkey: Come on, Master Ryan. Say something. Ryan F-Freeman:Twilight's voiceThe Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. Diesel: Well, two of my friends and I will seek out this Magic of Friendship you're talking about, second leader of the Dazzlings. Ryan F-Freeman: And Mal? Diesel: You don't want him. He'll posses your body and transform into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Mal Sorry, Mal. You had your chance to help the Steambooms, but you did nothing. drives away with Mal Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Bye, Mal. Enjoy prison. I'll miss the sound of your laughter.Ryan So, your apprentice is a student at Canterlot High? Ryan F-Freeman: Another apprentice of mine is on Cybertron. But the one in this world is from Canterlot High. Diesel: Guess you go to Crystal Prep like me and my friends? Ryan F-Freeman: Actually, the me from this world does. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): That's right, Ryan. Plus I've made an amulet like my friend Sci-Twi has. Thomas: Guess, you're going to use that in the movie, huh? Ryan F-Freeman (EG): I don't know, Thomas. I'll show you my amulet. human Ryan shows Thomas his amulet Thomas: Wow! That's nice. You're quite the inventor. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): I know. Ryan F-Freeman: That's awesome! It's like Sci-Twi's amulet but it is blue. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): Then good luck back in your homeworld. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck to you, Sci-Ryan. Thomas: laughs Sci-Ryan. Good one! Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Thomas. It's a nice nickname for the Equestria Girls version of me. Thomas: I get it. Diesel: So, Sci-Ryan is a friend to me and two of my friends. Thomas: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Thomas and Sci-Ryan. Looks like everyone is free from the Diesel Trio's spell. Thomas: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: So, you got the same name like me. nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Now that the Diesel Trio is good, can you give them their powers back? Thomas: What?! Sci-Ryan: Why you want to do that, Ryan? Crash Bandicoot: Ryan told me that he gave the Dazzlings their powers back, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: It's true. does so Diesel: Thank you, Ryan. Thank you so much. We'll use our powers for good. Thomas: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Wow, Ryan. I didn't know that you can do magic. Who are those three girls in this band called the Dazzlings? Ryan F-Freeman: Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle. Sci-Ryan: Thanks for telling me, Ryan.the Dazzlings Hello. Are you the girls Ryan told me about? Dazzlings nod Adagio Dazzle: You look just like Ryan, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Sonata Dusk: Oh my gosh! You look so cute.Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Uh, thanks. Sonata Dusk: Your welcome. Aria Blaze: Looks like Sonata likes you, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Can you please put me down now? Sonata Dusk: Ok.go of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Thanks. Sonata Dusk: Your welcome, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: So, I'd better get home. his pet monkey Come on, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: You got a pet? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I named him after you. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess that makes two of us, Matau. Matau T. Monkey (EG): Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Wow! Bertram. Can you come and look. Thomas: Okay. But right now, we should be getting home. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I'll take a photo of Sci-Ryan and his pet, Matau. takes a photo Thomas: Okay. Now can we get going. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes.Sci-Ryan Bye, Sci-Ryan. Tell Sci-Twi, Adagio said hi. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Timothy: Can I just mention something? Not only do I sing. a guitar and plays it I also play the guitar. Sci-Ryan: Hot legs, hot legs! You did well, Timothy. Timothy: I know. Diesel: You know, Timothy. You should join the Steambooms. My friends and I will go with Sci-Ryan. Timothy: Okay. Bye, you three. Percy, Ryan and Matau jump through the portal Adagio Dazzle: Ryan! Wait for us! Thomas: Why would you three want to come along? Aria Blaze: Because after Ryan change our evil ways. So we're coming along too. Crash Bandicoot: I coming along too, Ryan. jump into the portal walks in Kaos: You may have vanquished the Diesel Trio, but you still no match for the mind-blowing, show-stopping ability of I, Kaos! K-A-O-S! Buck the Weasel: Actually, we have reformed the Diesel Trio, Kaos. Kaos: I know. But still! a smokebomb Evil Ryan:coughs He's gone! Oh, wait. There he is. falls Predaking: You need some help, Kaos? Kaos: No. I'm okay. Predaking: We better follow Matau through the portal. Matau needs his bandmates. Skylynx: Actually, Predaking, we're the us in this world. Matau has his original back home. Predaking: You're right, Skylynx. Sci-Ryan and the Diesel Trio will go to Crystal Prep. Darksteel: Exactly. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I hope they'll come back for the Friendship Games. Predaking: Not sure. The Friendship Games are in the next movie. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Good point, Predaking. I'm happy that Ryan has banished Morro from this world. He's some other world's problem now. Darksteel: Yeah. Garfield: How come Sci-Ryan has a friendship with the Diesel Trio? Like Timothy has his friendship with the Dazzlings. Skylynx: Because, magic of friendship? Timothy: Yeah, Skylynx. Mike Mike. Do you think that's the last we see Mal? Mike: Yeah. I think so. Evil Ryan: Wow! Ryan has met Sci-Ryan. Do you believe that, Timothy?like General Grievous Timothy: Not really. James: So, Sci-Ryan goes to Crystal Prep like Sci-Twi. Timothy: Yep. And I can't wait for the Friendship Games in the next movie. Oh, it is going to be so awesome. Bertram T. Monkey: Me too. Maybe we'll see Ryan, my twin brother and the Dazzlings again. Timothy: You got that right, Bertram. But they won't be in the next movie until the end. Bertram T. Monkey: True. Unless Ryan has the ability to open portals like Lord Vortech. Let's sing Time to Come together!pendant glows purple Predaking: Okay. Evil Ryan: Contralto. Cupcake Slash. You two will sing with us too.pendant glows orange strums his guitar Evil Anna: Let me get my pendant glowing, Contralto.pendant glows blue Henry: It's time to come together~ Contralto: It's the only way that things will get better~ Gordon: And if we work together, we can fix this problem~ Bertram T. Monkey: It's time for us to take a stand~ James: And then we will become the bestest in the land~ The Cyberlings and Timothy: Time to come together~ Yeah, we're the winner~ We won't lose the fight~ We have seen the light~ We will keep going up~ Henry and Buck the Weasel: Until we reach the top~ Predaking and Evil Anna: No time to stop~ Bertram T. Monkey: We are the best~ Heather: If Alejandro weren't such a pest~ Evil Anna: Mal is beaten just like the rest~ Duncan (Total Drama): Everything that proved nothing in our way~ Batman(The LEGO Movie) and Evil Ryan: We have saved the day~ Scott (Total Drama): Cause now we are all famous~ Nya, Ronin and Lloyd: Oh, whoa~ Alejandro: We have solved the problem~ Contralto and Cupcake Slash: And fixed what was wrong~ Mordecai, Rigby and Sensei Garmadon: Friendship starts from here~ Nya, Kai and Garfield: Listen in from ear to ear~ Evil Ryan: Then we'll have a cheer~ Gordon: Yeah!~ Evil Ryan: Bravo! We did well! Alejandro: Moi buein. Bertram T. Monkey: You think Ryan has got a bag of tacos for Sonata, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: He already gave them to her. Evil Anna: Oh yeah, Evil Ryan. Sonata sure likes her tacos. Evil Ryan: You bet she does. Bertram T. Monkey: You think you should let the Ninjago characters stay for the Friendship Games, Evil Ryan? Ryan nods Lloyd: Thanks, Evil Ryan. My friends and I will compete for the Wondercolts. Evil Ryan: You just took the words right out of my mouth, Lloyd. Lloyd: Yes I did. My dad and I hope that we'll see Sci-Ryan again. Evil Ryan: I'm sure you do. Zane: You know who is this Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: He is the human version of Good me. Zane: Thanks, Evil Ryan. What about Ratchet, Clank, Nefarious and Qwark? Evil Ryan: They're from the Ratchet and Clank games. Evil Anna: Maybe we should have them compete in the Friendship Games. Evil Ryan: My thoughts exactly, Evil Anna. And Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Cameron and the rest of the Total Drama cast should join in too. Anna:off-screen Sans, Papyrus, my sister and I would love to compete in the Friendship Games. Evil Ryan: Princess Anna? What are you and your friends and your sister doing here? Sans: We're here to compete in the Friendship Games, Evil Ryan. This event really Gaming the fun.giggles else laughs Papyus: You always know how to give a good laugh, Sans. nods Steven Universe:off-screen My friends and I will compete too. Evil Ryan: Steven? You and your friends too? nods Lapis Lazli: I'll compete with you, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Lapis Lazli. Evil Anna: You know her? Ryan nods Timothy: Looks like she is another one of Evil Ryan's friends. Evil Ryan: I know. Bertram T. Monkey: Hello, Lapis. I'm Matau's evil twin brother Bertram T. Monkey. waves Toby: Hi, Lapis. I see that you and your friends are goin' to compete in the Friendship Games. nods Steven Universe: I hope she does, Toby. I know that these games are going to be really hard. appears Toby: Wow! MetalBeard: Really hard? Wiping ye bum with a hook for a hand is really hard. This be impossible. James: Why is he talking like that? Evil Ryan: He's a pirate, James.MetalBeard Hello. Who are you? Emmet: He's MetalBeard. My friend. MetalBeard: The Special is right, Evil Ryan. And I'll tell ya me tale of woe. James: What is it? Evil Ryan: It's about how MetalBeard and his crew trying to storm Lord Business' Office to find the Kragle. James: We've heard it before. Evil Anna: Ok, MetalBeard. Tell us your story. clears his throat MetalBeard: I arrive at the foot of the tower with me hearty Master builder crew. James: Yes. MetalBeard: But only to find the Kragle is already up on the infinityth floor guarded by a robot army. And security measures of every kind imaginable. Lasers, sharks, laser sharks, overbearing assistance and strange dangerous relics that entrap, snap and zap. And there be a mysterious room called the Think Tank. James: Blah, blah, blah. Heard it before. MetalBeard: Please, James. Let me finish. I barely made it out of that room with just me head.... and organs. Gordon: MetalBeard, we've heard you tell us before. Evil Ryan: Yes, Gordon. MetalBeard knew that he have to replace his once human pirate body with this robo stuff you see before you. Henry: It's still boring that he tells the same story over and over again. MetalBeard: Aye, Henry. Me think it be a good idea to compete in the Friendship Games. Theodore Tugboat (EG): Me too. Edward: Theodore! Awesome! Hank (Theodore Tugboat): Me too! Emmet: Good for you, Hank. Foduck: I'd like to join. Cause then I can keep everyone safe. Timothy: We're happy to let you join us, Foduck. Benny: I'll join in. And I can build a spaceship. Emmet: Benny. Bad Cop: Don't forget me, Master Builder. Emmet: Hey! Bad Cop! Bad Cop: Oh yes. But there's someone else. Cop's face flips Good Cop: Hi, buddy. I love to compete for the Wondercolts. James: Wow! Multiple Personalities! Good Cop: That's right, James. Mike is not the only one. Mike: and turns into Svetlana Svetlana would love to compete for the Wondercolts. Bad Cop:flips I love to compete too, Svetlana. Zoey (Total Drama): I would too. Evil Ryan: You too, Zoey. With our friends by our side we'll win for Canterlot High! put their arms in Evil Ryan and Timothy: Let's go! James: Go, Wondercolts! Evil Ryan: Timothy. You want to write a letter to Thomas in your book? nods Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Evil Ryan. You know what Timothy is thinking. Later Evil Ryan: Hey, Trixie! Wait up! Trixie Lulamoon: What is it? Evil Ryan: Well. I was just wondering if you would compete in the Friendship games with me. Trixie Lulamoon: gasps Trixie would love to. Evil Ryan: Yes, Trixie. I know you're still my friend.Trixie hugs him back Alvin:off-Screen Don't forget about us chipmunks. Evil Ryan: Hi, Alvin. Simon: I assure you and Trixie, is that we are happy to compete in this Friendship Games. Theodore: We'd better so good. Brittany: My sister and I love to, Evil Ryan. Any news about Ryan? Evil Ryan: Ryan's still on Cybertron. Trixie Lulamoon: Ryan has became the second leader of the Dazzlings. Simon: Wow! Alvin: The Dazzlings? Sonata Dusk: Us. turns to see Ryan and the Dazzlings Alvin: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Alvin. Simon: Good to meet you. Aria Blaze: So nice to meet you, Simon. Theodore: waves Sonata Dusk: Wow. Hi, Theodore. I'm Sonata. Mike: Hi. Ryan F-Freeman:up Alvin You really are nice, Alvin with your band. Alvin: I know. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Adagio is a siren and you're a chipmunk. Alvin: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Alvin. The Dazzlings and I are known to sing from time to time. Alvin: But you sing all the time. Sonata Dusk: I know, Alvin. It's how we get people to do what we want. glares Sonata Dusk: What? What did I say? sighs Ryan F-Freeman: What you meant to say, Sonata, is that we are practicing some songs and we're getting better at it and we freed Mike's friends from the Diesel Trio's spell. nods Evil Ryan: Yup.Kaos Hey, Kaos!! Kaos: What is it, Evil Ryan? looks at him Kaos: Look. I'm sorry for trapping you, Matau's band and the Steambooms under the stage. I don't know if I can redeem myself.crying Thomas: Oh. Sssh. There, there. Evil Ryan: C'mon, Kaos. I hope you and your band can compete in the Friendship Games. hugs Kaos Kaos: Aww. Thanks, Evil Ryan. Alejandro: It's the best we can do, me amigo. Kaos: Thanks, Alejandro. I hope my mother will be so happy. Thomas: Hey. Maybe Mike can teach you. Kaos: Teach me what? Mike: About Friendship. Glumbshanks: It's like what Sunset and the Dazzlings did, Mike. Mike: Yup. Kaos: Glumbshanks? You and Krankcase are going to learn about friendship? Mike: They sure are. Ryan F-Freeman: I know what Dr. Krankcase will have if he compete in the Friendship Games. Mike: You do? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Mike. He got his smarts in chemistry and I got a present for him. Mike: Wow! hands Dr. Krankcase a present Ryan F-Freeman: Open it. Dr. Krankcase: Ok, Ryan. Krankcase opens it Kaos: What is it? Dr. Krankcase: Wow! I love it. Ryan F-Freeman: Do you like it? Do you know what that is? Dr. Krankcase: I love it. But I have no idea what it is. Ryan F-Freeman: It's a Wondercolts T-shirt. Dr. Krankcase: Thanks. puts on the T-shirt Mike: How do you feel? Dr. Krankcase: I feel cozy and warm. Mike: Sweet. Evil Ryan: Welcome aboard the Wondercolts team, Glumbshanks and Dr. Krankcase. Mike: Awesome. Ryan F-Freeman: Now that your team is competing in the Friendship Games, Kaos. Can I take a photo before me and the Dazzlings go? nods Adagio Dazzle: Ok, Kaos. look at the camera. smile Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Say cheese. The Dazzlings: Cheese. Kaos: Chedder. snaps a photo Ryan F-Freeman: One for the album. Mike: Cool. Adagio Dazzle: You really did good, Ryan. nods Sonata Dusk: That's good, Ryan.Kaos You think you can handle well in the Friendship Games? nods Ryan F-Freeman: I'm happy that you're a member of the Wondercolts, Kaos. I'll make you, Canterlot High's official ultimate evil... consultant of ultimate evil. Thomas: Ryan. You do know that everyone can hear you. Ryan F-Freeman: Wha? What did I say? Thomas: You said evil. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'll make Kaos Canterlot High's official ultimate good consultant of ultimate good. Thomas: Cool. Kaos: I like it, Ryan. What you said what I, Kaos, meant to say. That's what I meant... to say. and Sonata giggle Kaos: You know, Ryan. I'm happy with you giving me a title as Canterlot High's official ultimate good consultant of ultimate good. nods Dr. Krankcase: What about the other Doom Raiders? Are they going to compete in the Friendship Games? looks at Mike Mike: I hope they will.Kaos You know where they are, Kaos? nods and points to the distance Ryan F-Freeman: Lead the way, Kaos and Adagio. walk off Ryan F-Freeman: Hi. Are you the ones Kaos know about? Dream Catcher: Sure. Adagio Dazzle: Ryan has got Kaos to compete in the Friendship Games. The Doom Raiders: cheering Ryan F-Freeman:blushing Thank you. You're to kind. Adagio Dazzle: Thanks, guys. Nightshade: You're welcome, two leaders of the Dazzlings. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Golden Queen. I am here to tell you that you and the other Doom Raiders would like to compete in the Friendship Games. Golden Queen: It would be an honor. Wolfgang: I'm happy to compete, Ryan. his harp Dream Catcher: I'll compete. The Gulper: If it has a drinking contest, Gulper will compete. Chef Pepper Jack: Count me in. Compie Mage: The Compie Mage will be happy to compete, although the Dazzlings are not chompies so I like them. Chompie Puppet: Me too. Sheep Creep: I'm in. Ryan F-Freeman: Sheep Creep? You're not a Doom Raider. Sheep Creep: I am. Creep transforms into Luminous Thomas: Luminous? It was you the whole time? Luminous: Yes, Thomas. I'm a Doom Raider of the Light Element. Thomas: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Welcome to the Wondercolts team, Luminous. shake hands Nightshade: Well, Ryan. I suppose I can compete in this Friendship Games. Ryan F-Freeman: That's good. Jessica Fairbrother:in Brian and I'll compete in the Friendship Games for you, Grandpa. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, sweetheart. Brian the Crocodile: I got the Doctor and Clara Oswald with me, Dad. Thomas: This is great. Jessica Fairbrother: What's great Thomas? Thomas: That we've got a huge team. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I think me, Crash, Matau and the Dazzlings will compete in the Friendship Games if I need to find out about what I saw in my vision. Thomas: Good Idea. Kaos: Welcome to the Wondercolts team, Ryan and the Dazzlings. Percy: Wow! and Aria blush Aria Blaze: Why are you blushing? Ryan F-Freeman: Because we're happy that we're competing in the Friendship Games, Aria. Aria Blaze: I just felt like blushing. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!at a bit of Diesel's and Morro's pendants I guess Morro made his. And that why these are so special to the Diesel Trio. Jessica Fairbrother: Without those pendants and the Cybertronian energy you and Thomas brought from Cybertron, along with Equestrian Magic, the Diesel Trio are just normal harmless boys who sing off-key. nods and looks at the bit of Diesel's pendant Thomas: It's nearly time to go. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I'll analyze this pendant bit and maybe make some pendants like Evil me made mine. scans the pendant bit results come up on Ryan's communicator Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see what have we got. communicator screen shows Ryan the info saying that Diesel's pendant has Cybertornian energy and abilities like Ryan's and the Dazzlings' pendants [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes